Christmas Party
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: Hungary throws a Christmas party! She invites all of her friends, including Gilbert. Summary fail is a fail full summary inside. Human names used. Elizabeta's point of view.
1. December 20th

Elizabeta throws a Christmas party! Everyone comes! What now? Written as a freshman in High School. I'm using MY schedule. Human names used.

Written in Elizabeta's point of view.

It was December 20th. I walked to class by myself, since Roderich and I aren't together anymore he doesn't walk me to class. I was going to Geometry for first period. It was an 'A day' so the schedule was '1,2,3,4,5,6'. I sat in my seat as my friend, Feliks, said hi to me. My teacher was talking about shapes and stuff while I was off daydreaming aboutChristmas. I sighed, and I think everyone heard me because everyone started staring at me. I reddened and said the answer.

"I mean, um, the answer is X' is 8, Y' is 3 and Z' is 9."

"That's correct, Elizabeta." I went back to 'work'. By 'work', I mean daydreaming. The bell rang and I got all of my stuff together and went to English class. We were reading _To Kill A Mocking Bird_ in class today. As the teacher read aloud, I read along, trying not to get in trouble. We finished the chapter and the bell rung for third period, my first study period. I pulled out my laptop to work on my Biology project. I put in my headphones and continued to listen to "Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae". I started thinking about having a party, my parents would be okay with it. I started typing out the plans as the bell rang again, time for ROTC class. I walked all the way down to the first floor and dropped off my backpack in the back of the classroom. Someone said the student creed (we really do have to say a creed in my school) and Master Sargent took attendance (we have a Master Sargent and a Lt. Commander). We learned about leadership until the lunch bell rang. I walked to lunch with my phone and wallet. I went to buy lunch when somebody I didn't know walked in front of me.

"Um, excuse me! I was here first!"

"What are you a first grader?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I finally got my pizza and paid. There was nowhere to sit of course, so I went to the 'guys' table.

"Hey Eli, how's it going?" I looked up and saw Antonio looking at me.

"Oh, good, great." I rolled my eyes, and I was being sarcastic if you haven't noticed.

"What's the problem?" Francis was speaking now.

"School's so boring, nothing ever happens to me." Just then the king of the idiots came towards me. I sighed.

"Hello Gilbert."

"Hey Eli, is my awesome presence overbearing you?"

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood." I picked at my food with a fork (popped out of nowhere!). I started eating so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"What's wrong Eli? You never act like this, we've been friends for like, ever. You can tell me what's wrong." I reddened and looked away.

"Well, if you must know, my parents aren't getting a tree this year."

"That's all? You can hang at my place for Christmas if you want! We have a huge tree." I smiled at that, but shook my head.

"No, I was actually thinking of having a party for Christmas Eve."

"Cool! Can my awesome presence grace you at the party?"

"Shut up, I was thinking of inviting everyone."

"Oh cool! Are your parents going to be home?"

"Maybe, but if they aren't we could all hang out in the living room." I started finishing my food. The bell was about to ring and I had to get back to ROTC for the next half hour.

"Well, I need to finish planning and the bells about to ring, see you guys later." I started throwing my food away and packing my stuff up. The bell rang and I went to ROTC. Another boring half hour of ROTC. I sighed again, but quietly this time. Nobody heard me this time and I pretended to pay attention while I was texting Gilbert. My ringtone was off and so was my vibration. I just kept texting the rest of class.

'Hey Gil'

'_Hey Eli'_

'What class are you in?'

'_Band'_

'ROTC'

'_Ha, I'm not in it because my bruder wants to be in it, that can't be good can it?'_

'Lol'

' '

'The bell's about to ring, next class for me is Bio, you?'

'_Algebra 1' _

Then the bell rang, and I headed upstairs for Biology. Fifth out of Sixth class of the day. We went in the LMC (library media center) to work on our essays on cell reproduction. I went on word and started thinking about the party rather than the work I had to do. I started typing names for the guest list:

_Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, GilBIRD, Feli, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Abbi (from Freund, by Phantom Prussia), Krystal (Same as Abbi). _The bell rang and I saved my 'work', then went to my second study period. I worked on the party more and started making invitations:

_Dear _ _,_

_ I, Elizabeta Hedervary, am going to have a Christmas Eve party at my house on December 24 at 2:00pm until whenever you want to leave. I will provide food and drinks. My parents will not be home so please do not break anything. We will play games like Truth or Dare, Strip Poker, Spin the Bottle, stuff like that. Even though we're not in middle school anymore, we can still play these games. Anyway, yes or no is my question. My phone number is: (012-345-6789) (Made it up, don't call random people)_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeta Hedervary_

Then the final bell rang and I went home. I went to my mom and asked her about the party, she said yes, but we can't break anything. They won't be home on Christmas because they don't celebrate it. I would love to celebrate it though, so I will! I started sending out the invitations and waited for the responses. (The mail goes really fast somehow) I got a text from Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feli all at the same time. They all said yes, I checked them as coming on the list. Everyone eventually texted or called me, and all of them said yes! I was kind of hoping Francis wouldn't come, oh well. I started planning for the party and buying decorations until around 10:00pm, then I did my homework and went to bed at around 1:00am.


	2. December 21st

I woke up at 7:00am (note: school starts at around 7:30am), I looked at the clock and jumped up. I got dressed and ate a pop tart. I quickly brushed my long, brunette hair and braided it. I brushed my teeth and got my bag. I then ran to school (I don't usually walk, but in this fan fiction, she will). I got to ROTC right before the bell rang. (B-day-4,3,6,5,7,8). Same thing happened as yesterday, student creed, attendance, and some leadership qualities. Class went by so slowly, but finally the bell rang and I went to my first study period. Boring as well, I just read some yaoi fan-fictions on . The bell rang again and I went to my second study period. I kept reading the fan-fictions and I started trying to write some. They all turned out as failures but it was still fun to write. I made my own account for and I started to favorite some stories. The bell rang again and I went to Biology. We went to the LMC again to work on our essays. I actually finished mine early so I just read more and more. I put in my headphones, double-checked that they were in correctly, and listened to music. Then was finally lunch, I had C lunch today, so did everyone else. I went in line, got a salad, paid and left. I ate with the guys again, I didn't really talk though. There was a lot on my mind that day. I finished eating and threw my trash away. I listened to my iPhone for the rest of lunch. The bell rang for me to go to Physical Education. I sighed and ran to the girls' locker room, I got changed quickly and brought my iPhone with me. We started jogging and I got a text from Gilbert.

'_Hey Eli, u were quiet at lunch today, something wrong?'_ I texted him in return.

'No, just a lot of stuff on my mind.' We basically had a whole conversation through capture the flag, he was in World History though.

'_U sure?'_

'Yeah, just tired is all.'

'_Cool, so what are we gonna do at the party?'_

'Games, food, stupid stuff like that.'

'_Heh, yeah, you would.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'_Oh nothing, u r just not as AWESOME as me.'_

'U would.'

'_Hey! I'm just being honest.'_

'Yeah right u r.' Just then the bell rang for the last period of the day, World History for me. Learning about explorers, when I think of that, I think of Dora the Explorer. I hate History, the only history I understand is Hungarian history. The final bell eventually rang and I went home. I started putting up decorations for the party and making food. Then it was somehow 11:00pm. I went to sleep and dreamed of the party.


	3. The Party (part 1)

It was 1:00pm and I was just finishing up the decorations and snacks, my parents were already out.

~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang and it was Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur.

"Come in guys! You're right on time!"

"These bloody idiots were going to be late if I didn't watch them close enough!" Arthur was obviously annoyed, and that made me laugh.

"I see, so come on in! Have a seat wherever you want, put on a movie or whatever."

"Cool, thanks!" Alfred replied as they walked in.

"Thank you for inviting me Elizabeta, I feel so welcome." Matthew replied to me. I smiled and nodded. I was about to close the door when Francis and Antonio showed up.

"Hey guys come on in!"

"Of course my lovely flower." Francis smiled his pervert smile and I slapped him.

"Go in, now. Before I change my mind about inviting you two in."

"Sorry Seniorita(spelling?), he's a bit off." Antonio replied as he was walking in.

"Believe me, I know." I closed the door and right away the doorbell rang, it was Abbi and Krystal.

"Hey guys! Welcome, everyone's in the living room right now and they might start watching a movie."

"Thanks for inviting us girl!" Abbi replied, walking in with Krystal. Krystal just smiled shyly like she always does. I smiled back and checked the time, 2:03pm.

"I wonder where Gilbert, Feli, and Ludwig are." I said aloud not realizing it until I saw Abbi staring at me with her 'you totally have a crush on Gilbert' look. I rolled my eyes, even if I did like him, he doesn't like me back, does he? Just then the doorbell rang and it was Ludwig and Feli, but not Gilbert or Gilbird.

"Hey Ludwig! Hey Feli!"

"Good afternoon Elizabeta, my bruder vill be coming shortly, if you vere going to ask of course. He said he had to run some errands."

"Of course he does, anyway come on in!" I turned on some music and we started dancing and just hanging out, I checked the time again, 2:30pm. He's never usually _this_ late.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna get changed, if Gilbert comes to the door, just answer it and let him in." I ran upstairs as I heard some 'Okays'. I went into my closet and found my green dress with a red bow at the left strap. It went down to my knees. It came with a matching hair-bow. I took off my shirt and skirt, then tried to put on my dress. I heard a knock on my door and then I heard it open, the dress was on my face so I couldn't see who came in.

"W-who's there?" I heard them run out and the door shut behind them. I finally got my dress on and fixed the bow. I saw a silver hair on the floor. I wondered whose it was. I shrugged it off and then I worked on my hair, then eventually finished and walked down the stairs. Gilbert had arrived and he was in the corner with Antonio and Francis trying to help him. I walked towards the trio.

"What's wrong with him?"

"D-don't let her come near me, I did something bad."

"It's okay, just tell me what happened." Antonio had firmly told him. Then Gilbert whispered something in his ear.

"O-oh, well um, Elizabeta can you let us talk in private please? It's a guy problem."

"Of course, I'll be in the living room." I walked into the living room and gasped. There was a big, beautiful Christmas tree. I stared at it in shock, it was decorated with a beautiful star on the tip. It even had some presents underneath it. They were probably just boxes with wrapping paper on it. But one caught my eye, it was wrapped in Hungarian green paper, and it had my name on it. I picked it up, ignoring everything else that was going on, and opened it. It was a small jewelry container, I opened it and it was a beautiful silver necklace with a small heart pendant. I stared at it for what seemed like hours and I (finally) took it out of the box and put it on. I looked around the box for a card, but there was none. I smiled whoever gave this to me must really like me. Then I saw Gilbert walking towards me.

"I'm um, sorry for scaring you before, upstairs I mean, it was me who walked in." He was being unusually serious, I decided to forgive him.

"It's fine, but did you-"

"The tree scared you too didn't it?"

"Well, yes, but was it you?"

"Yeah, but, um, don't get any ideas, I um, just wanted to give you a present this year." He was blushing, he never blushed, what's going on with him?

"Thank you, Gilbert." I hugged him and smiled. I could feel him heating up so I let go.

"Um, sorry, it's just, um, well, uh, thanks." I felt my face heating up as well as seeing his warm up.

"But I have another question, where did all of the presents come from?"

"Me of course! The awesome me wanted to give you the presents of awesomeness from the king of all awesome!" I laughed at his reply. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, just to thank him. He warmed up quickly and ran into the kitchen where Antonio and Francis were watching the little scene. I kept hearing shouts of 'you did it mon ami!' and 'yeah man!' and maybe even some wolf-whistles, okay maybe that was my imagination.


	4. The Party (part 2)

I walked into the living room where everyone else was and started saying that we should play truth or dare. Everyone finally agreed after a while of convincing him or her.

"The hero, myself, will go first!" Alfred chose to go first of course, him being American and all (No offence to Americans! I'm American too!).

"Abbi, truth or dare!"

"Dare of course!" Abbi did dare, her being like a female Alfred and all.

"Hmm... I dare you to eat ketchup!"

"Eww! Fine!" She took out the ketchup and opened the top. She didn't _eat _the ketchup, she _drank_ it.

"My turn to ask, hmm... Krystal, truth or dare!"

"Um, t-truth."

"Do you like anybody?" Krystal and Matthew blushed furiously.

"I-I um, I would rather not say."

"Come on, it's truth or dare, you can say it."

"M-Matthew, is it okay if I say it?" He nodded and looked away from the scene.

"It's-it's um, M-Matthew." She ran upstairs as she said his name.

"Whose turn is it now?" Abbi asked.

"I um guess I'll do it." Matthew said.

"Okay bro, whatever you say." Alfred said.

"Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not doing any of your sick, bloody dares."

"Did you really take care of my big brother when he was younger? Were you like _his_ big brother?"

"W-well um, yes. Yes, I guess you could put it that way." Arthur blushed a bit at his old memories of Alfred.

"Alright, Francis truth or dare?" Arthur rolled his eyes in that 'I wish this was over' way.

"Dare, of course mon ami."

"I dare you to kiss Antonio, on the lips, with tongue."

"I can't kiss a man! It's homosexual! And I'm strictly forbidden to only kissing beautiful young ladies."

"Do it, you git!"

"Fine." He kissed Antonio with tongue as he was told. He ran to the garbage can to throw up. Everyone laughed at his pain.

"A-Antonio, truth or dare?" Francis said in between gags.

"I have to choose truth now, seeing what happened to you."

"Who would you marry if Lovino didn't exist?" Antonio started crying at the thought.

"Nobody can replace my Lovi!"

"That's enough truth or dare for now, it's getting a bit awkward." I said.


	5. The Party (part 3)

"How about strip poker? FRANCIS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GROPE PEOPLE OR YOU WON'T PLAY!"

"Fine, but I can at least look can't I?" I sighed and nodded in agreement. Everyone came into the living room and we played strip poker. Francis ended up not being allowed to play because he disobeyed most of the rules, he was sent to the family room, alone. In the end, everyone was either naked or half-naked. I was half-naked, thank god, and so was Gilbert. We put our clothes back on and I checked the time, 5:45pm.


	6. The Party (part 4)

"Do you guys want dinner?" Everyone agreed with dinner, so I ran out and bought a bunch of burgers, a couple chowders, some wurst, some maple syrup (for Matthew), some spaghetti, some escargot, some tacos and some turkey. I returned home and gave everyone his or her food. Maple syrup for Matthew and Krystal, burgers for Alfred and Abbi, spaghetti for Feli, wurst for Ludwig and Gilbert, tacos for Antonio, escargot for Francis, chowders for Arthur, and turkey for myself. I even gave some flowers to Gilbird for his dinner. We all ate and then I turned on a movie that we all finally agreed on. We all sat either on the couch or the floor, neither was very comfortable. I sat next to Gilbert who sat next to Ludwig who sat next to Feli who sat next to Arthur. On the floor was Alfred who was next to Abbi who was next to Matthew who was next to Krystal who was next to Antonio who was next to Francis. I watched the movie awkwardly, I felt weird with Gilbert so close to me. I looked over to him and he wasn't even watching the movie, he was just looking around awkwardly. I guess he felt the same way about the seating arrangements. The movie ended and I got up and stretched.


	7. The Party (part 5)

"Well, the movie's over, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked everybody.

"Lets have some cake!"

"Lets play spin the bottle!"

"Lets drink 'til we drop!" Everyone started screaming out suggestions, I yelled at them to shut up and I listened to them one by one. Francis' was, of course, to 'mate' with our lovers. _No Francis, just no._ I decided that we should play spin the bottle then have some cake, no drinking though (well, in this, they're freshman in high school, so no). I started making cake and got out a coke bottle. I chugged the coke down and finished making the cake. It was a strawberry shortcake, because everyone agreed on that kind of cake. I threw the bottle to Alfred, and he set it on the floor. Everyone got into a circle as I started cutting the cake. Antonio didn't play because he had a boyfriend, Lovino, and Krystal came back down from upstairs. She got into the circle next to Abbi and Alfred. Gilbert was next to Ludwig and Feli. I sat down next to Arthur, hoping I wouldn't get Gilbert.

"So, who wants to spin first?" I asked.

"Me, of course, being the expert on _amour_ and all," Francis answered first. I sighed.

"Fine, go on." He spun the bottle and it landed on…Arthur. (WTF?!) They kissed quickly and Francis ran to the trashcan again to throw up (he's a homophobe). Next was Arthur's turn, because it landed on him, he spun and it landed on…Alfred. (I ship USUK and Alfred x Abbi) They stood up and Arthur scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and Alfred suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed longer than Arthur and Francis, but it was over soon, good thing I had a camera. Arthur turned beet red and sat down, very frazzled. Abbi was shocked, as well as Matthew and Krystal. It was Alfred's turn to spin, and it landed on…Abbi. They kissed awkwardly and sat down. It was Abbi's turn, but she passed it on to me. I cautiously spun it, hoping it wouldn't land on Francis. It felt like the world was moving ½ times the normal speed. It landed on my best friend since pre-k, my friend who thought I was a guy for years, it landed…on Gilbert. I felt my face heat up more than ever. _I have to kiss my best friend! I have to kiss Gilbert! Gilbert! Out of everyone else it had to be him!_ He turned redder than his crimson, albino eyes. I heard some 'Oohs' and wolf-whistles (for real this time). We stood up and walked, a bit too close for comfort, towards each other.


	8. The Party (finale)

_I can't kiss him! I just can't! He doesn't love me! I don't love him…do I? I just wish that this was over, this party was a horrible idea._

"I'm sorry," I said. "But, I can't, it just doesn't feel right with everyone watching us and I'm not ready for my first kiss quite yet."

"FIRST KISS?!" Everyone screamed and fell over. Gilbert nodded and sat down, still red as a tomato.

"Well, if you're not ready, then I respect that. I mean, we are friends and it would be awkward, and the awesome me understands that." He grinned, his 'I'm so awesome' grin. I laughed, everything was perfect now. I checked the time and it was somehow 11:30pm.

"Um, I'm sorry guys, but um, it's eleven-thirty, and um, I think you guys should go home. Your parents are going to worry."  
"Okay, I'll see you guys at school on January 2nd!" Alfred, Matthew and Arthur left first, then Francis and Antonio, then Abbi and Krystal, then Ludwig and Feli.


	9. The Kiss On Christmas Eve

Gilbert was about to leave when I grabbed his arm, not knowing what I was about to do.

"Wait, I want to thank you, for the tree and the necklace." He blushed and replied.

"N-no problem, the-the awesome me is always here for you!" I smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my room, then I opened the window and went on the roof. I shivered.

"It's kinda cold out, I could get some jackets if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm used to cold weather." I smiled and sat down on the snowy rooftop, he sat down right next to me. I felt a chill go up my spine when he sat down. _He's so close_. _I can almost hear his heartbeat. _I felt myself heat up a bit when he put his arm around my shoulder. _Okay? Now what Elizabeta? Make a move? Or wait until he makes one?_ I snuggled up to him while watching the stars. I felt him tense up a bit when I did that. _He must be a bit nervous._ I looked at him and he looked at me, our eyes met. _Green and red, Christmas colors, it's so beautiful._ We stared into each-others eyes for a while. He leaned towards me a bit, and I leaned towards him in response. We were so close I almost felt his breath on my skin. Then, our lips touched lightly. We kissed, just as we were supposed to in spin the bottle. He was so sweet about it, he was gentle yet passionate. _I think I do love him. I love Gilbert Beilschmidt. _We separated and I blushed thinking about what had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry, I got out of hand, I'll just lea-" I cut him off with another kiss. My first kisses were at a Christmas party with my best friend.


End file.
